Love Changes Everyone
by KeepSearching101
Summary: Sophie Mathews was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. She had built herself a road that she was set on following. She never thought that the people she was going to meet in the future would change anything. How wrong she was.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight Story. Paul shows up a bit later. Please bare with me until then ;) Reviews and comments are always welcome!**

* * *

Yet another day of rain. I had been expecting no less from Forks. It was the beginning of Spring, I would give it another few weeks before it would stop raining. Whether it was raining or not, I still had to put on the thickest clothes I could find. The weather was the only thing in Forks I couldn't tolerate, even though I had grown up here. Everything has it's flaws. In comparison to the weather in Forks the people were always warm and welcoming. I wouldn't switch my family and friends for the world. I was at a point in life that was all in all wonderful. That thought put a smile on my face.

I heard a honk from outside and was brought back to reality. Picking up my bag and throwing the rest of my apple into the dustbin I called towards my mother: "I'll see you when I'm back."

"Have a nice day." I heard her answer before I left the house.

Waiting in the black truck outside my house was Tyler. We'd been dating for a few weeks and I liked him a lot, though personally I didn't think it would last. As much as I wanted it to, he wasn't the one and I think he knew it as well. It didn't matter at the time. We were happy and that was enough at that moment. "Hey." he greeted me when I passed the drivers side to get into the passenger seat. When I opened the car door I answered with my own "Hey."

I closed the door and leaned over to give him a quick kiss before putting on my seat belt. He started the car and we were on our way to school. "Eric told me, we have a new kid at school." Tyler started the conversation. "Half way into the year? That's pretty silly considering she doesn't know anyone." I said, not paying attention. Our conversations never got more interesting than that, so I looked out of the window and listened to the rain instead.

The woods we were passing looked beautiful with bright green coloured leaves. I promised myself, as soon as the weather got better I would go hiking. I hadn't for a long time, having to learn for school instead. But this year I would take at least one day and enjoy nature.

When we got to school we went our separate ways. My first lesson was Biology, one of my favorite subjects. In this lesson I sat next to Angela, someone I've known her since middle school. When I entered the classroom she was already sitting at her desk, writing something in her exercise book. I walked over to my seat and smiled when she looked up at me.

"Is it true that we have a new kid?" I asked. Angela was on of the publishers of our schools magazine, she always knew what was happening ahead of time. "Yes. Isabella Swan, if I remember right. Have you already seen her?" she had closed her book and was looking at me. "Not yet. I heard it from Tyler who heard it from Eric. The usual procedure." I replied with a small laugh. "Right, how could I forget." she laughed. "We are well connected." she jested. "That we are." I said in return, a smile on my face.

"As well connected as we may be, you better have done your homework. Without help this time, Miss Mathews." she said in the poshest voice she could manage. It amazed me how much she sounded like our Biology teacher.

The joke was based upon the one time I had copied my homework from Angela and the teacher had collected our books. Every time we get a homework assignment he reminds us to do it ourselves instead of copying the work. It was both hilarious and annoying at the same time.

"I can't speak for you, Miss Weber, but I have certainly not copied it this time. Have you?" Angela laughed at my dreadful impression of our teacher and was about to answer, when he walked through the door. The whole class was silent from that moment on throughout the rest of the lesson.

Since my friends had a different timetable, I had to endure the next lessons by myself. I was a very good student in nearly all subjects and even tutored some of the children in elementary and middle school, but the things we learnt weren't interesting. I was looking forward to going to university and finally concentrating on the subjects I enjoyed. I was dead set on studying English literature. It'd been a dream of mine for an unbelievably long time.

Sometimes I got the feeling I hadn't left enough room in my life for spontaneity. I had paved myself a road I wanted to follow and it only went one way. I had never considered any other options. The bell pulled me out of my deep state of concentration. I gathered my notes and pens, put them all back into my bag and left for the cafeteria.

When I had gotten myself an apple I went over to the table already vacated by Eric and Angela who were most likely talking about the schools weekly paper and what to write. I sat down while looking around for Mike and Jessica. I found them, walking over to us, with a girl I didn't recognise. Most likely it was the new girl, Isabella. She had dark brown hair, a lot like my own, and was much paler than I had expected, since Angela had told me earlier during the day that Isabella was from Phoenix.

All together she looked beautiful, no exceptions.

"Hey, Mikey. You met my home girl Bella." Eric stated, seeming a little nit too proud of himself.

"Oh. Your home girl." Mike challenged, though he was slightly unsure.

"Yeah." Eric nodded proudly, knowing he was going to win the debate on whose home girl Bella was. In my opinion she was neither of theirs. She didn't come across as a person to get overly excited about a school dance. That would be Jessica who was definitely jealous of Bella at this point. I wasn't the best at reading people, but Jessica had had a crush on Mike for the longest time and seeing him fall for Bella so easily could only lead in one direction.

All of a sudden Tyler came up behind Bella and loudly said "My home girl."He then kissed her on the cheek and pulled Mikes chair away jokingly. Next thing Mike is chasing Tyler through the whole cafeteria.

I shook my head. He was so immature, this was the type of behaviour that made me think he wasn't right for me. I didn't mind someone whom I could be silly with. I just didn't want it to always be that way. There would come a time in which serious decisions would have to be made and I highly doubted Tyler would ever get to that stage in life.

My eyes wandered around the table and I noticed Eric had gone and the other girls were agreeing on some feature for the school paper. I was listening in on their conversation, wanting to find out what I'd missed, when something outside caught Bellas attention. "Who are they?" she asked shyly, nodding in the direction she was looking. Before I even saw what Bella had meant, Angela replied "They're the Cullens."

I couldn't help but role my eyes. Not because of the Cullens, it was the dreaded gossip that was bound to follow.

If you are friends with Jessica you are not going to go a day without gossip and when it came to guys it was the worst. I didn't mind the occasional whisper about someone, Jessica always took it a step to far though. I listened as they started to explain the weird relationships existing throughout the Cullen family. Bella didn't seem bothered by these odd relations, I wasn't quite sure how to take this newly found information.

When Jessica and Angela contemplated the legality of the concept, I voiced "They aren't related so it can't possibly be illegal. As strange as it is." Angela smiled and made a cheeky comment about wanting to be adopted by Doctor and Mrs Cullen. I could only stare at her "You must be joking." Angela frowned, offended by my statement. "Why would I be?" she asked, now a bit unsure of herself. "I'm not saying it's wrong. Maybe you would fit in. I just know I wouldn't. They seem too tidy." I trailed off. "I see how that could be a problem for you." Angela joked. "Watch it." I warned her.

"Who's he." I heard Bella say beside me, when Edward Cullen entered and walked over to the table they always sat at. "But apparently no one is good enough for him. Like I care. So don't waste your time." I heard the last bits of Jessicas description. Bella kept looking over her shoulder at him "I wasn't going to." she said, taking another glance at him. "This is going to be interesting." I mumbled to myself while watching Bella and Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please check out my profile. I've made a poll and it would be great if you could help me out ;) The sooner you vote the sooner we meet Paul.  
**

**If you have any questions, wishes or remarks please Review :)**

* * *

The day passed by fairly quickly from then on. I had Geography with Bella who sat next to me, since I sat alone in that class. We talked for a while and I found her to be a very nice person. Even though she was obviously shy, she was straightforward and determined. We would get along just fine. I had walked her to her next lesson where we met Mike and the rest of the school day was the usual.

I waited for Tyler at his car. He was late again. So I was left to entertain myself for about twenty minutes which I decided to do by calling my mum to tell her I was going to be late. It took her a while to pick up the phone but when she finally did I was met with laughter. She most likely had one of her friends over.

"Hey, Sweety. Where are you?" She asked. What a useless question, I knew she knew I was still at school. Never the less I answered "Still at school. I might be home a bit later, Tyler hasn't shown up, yet. Thought I'd mention it." There was a pause. I could hear my mum talking to her friend, telling her who was on the phone. "Okay. When do you think you'll be home?" she finally answered. "In about twenty, thirty minutes." I said. "Alright. I'll start getting lunch ready then. Sue's staying over, just so you know." she mentioned, making me smile. Out of all my mothers friends Sue was my favorite. I've known her for longer than I can remember. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit." I waited for her reply and then hung up.

I looked at my watch again. The parking lot was deserted, only a few other cars were still parked. Most of them were in the teachers parking area. I saw Bella exiting the school and waved at her. She smiled and walked over. "Hey. You need a ride?" she asked. "Actually not. But if Tyler doesn't plan on showing up any time soon, I might." I joked. She smiled uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. "How was the rest of your school day?" I tried to start a conversation. "Great." She answered, though she didn't sound very convincing. I just nodded, not wanting to upset her by prying.

I looked at my watch again. "If it's no bother to you, is it okay if you just drop me of at Carver Café? It's just down the road, I can walk from there." seeing that Forks was a tiny town, I was sure Bella already knew where everything was. Especially if it was located on the only main road, which it was. "Yeah." she said with a genuine smile this time "I'm supposed to meet my dad there anyway."

"Thank you so much." I said a little dramatically while picking up my bag. "No problem. Do you have to leave a note or something?" she asked. "No it's fine." I reassured her as we both got into her truck.

We drove in silence until we got to the first stop light. "I like the truck." I said. She looked at me as though I had insulted her. "I mean it." I empathized with a smile. "Really?" she was still not quite convinced. "Yeah. I also like that it's orange. Not the boring colours one usually sees." I replied. She laughed "You're the first one to agree with me on the colour." I smiled at her and silence fell again.

We were nearly there when she asked "You and Tyler" she paused "Is that serious?" When I didn't say anything right away she added "Not that I'm saying it shouldn't be. You just don't seem the type that would go for someone like him." She got quieter towards the end of the sentence. I laughed "No." I answered her question. "Hm?" she looked at me surprised. "It's not serious." I repeated. "Then why do it?" she seemed stunned. "I really don't know." I said with a smile. "We just haven't come around to breaking up, yet. I guess." I shrugged to show her that her asking hadn't bothered me. It seemed to me as though Bella was unsure of herself and I wanted her to know that she didn't have to be. It was absolutely fine to have an opinion and share it.

She parked the truck at the curb and we got out. "Thanks again for driving me." I said, giving her a quick wave goodbye. "No problem. Again." she said with the smallest hint of a smile and walked into the Café.

My house was only a short walk down the road, so it didn't take long until I was unlocking the front door. Entering the house I was met by the smell of Spaghetti Carbonara. If there's one thing my mother could cook it was Spaghetti Carbonara. It was by far my favourite dish.

I took my shoes of and put my bag on the chair next to the entrance before going into the kitchen where I was met by my mother and Sue. "Hey." I greeted them. "How was school?" mum asked. She always asked and I would always give the same answer. "It was fine." I said with a smile. Sue came over and gave me a hug "How have you been?" she questioned. "I've been great. How are you?" I repeated her question. "I'm doing well." she said while nodding.

"Sit yourselves down." I heard my mother call from the living room "Lunch isn't going to eat itself." Sue gave a small laugh "No need to rush." She gave me a one armed hug as we walked over to the dining table. We sat down and a comfortable silence fell as we started eating. "Oh." I realised "We have a new girl at school, Bella Swan. She only started today." Both Sue and my mother looked at me. "It must be hard." my mum began "Starting in the middle of a new year." I nodded "I thought so, too. She seems to be fitting in pretty well, though. We've gotten to know each other a little." "I'm glad." My mum answered.

There was a pause in which we all ate, before Sue looked at me stating "We haven't seen you around lately. You should come over sometime." I smiled at that. I loved going over to the Clearwaters house, seeing Leah and Seth. I would have spent nearly every weekend at their place if I hadn't had so many homework assignments. School had really gotten to me the last semester. I wanted to spend more time with my friends and family in future rather than doing homework. Maybe if I cut back on tutoring I would have more time to do that.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Whenever you have time I'll be there." I said, determinedly. "I have to warn you though, Leah has a boyfriend now and I don't know how often she'll be free." she rolled her eyes jokingly. That was news to me, I looked over at my mum to see if she had known anything about it but she only shrugged at me. "How come I don't know about this?" I accused. "As I said, you haven't been over lately." Sue laughed. I raised an eyebrow but didn't mention it any more.

Instead I asked "And how's Seth?" "Seth." was all she said and quite frankly it was enough. One couldn't describe him any other way. He was unique, like the brother I never had. "Well as soon as Sophie has finished everything for school, I'll throw her out." my mum jested. Though I never knew for sure if she was joking. "You do that!" Sue encouraged while we all got up to take our dishes into the kitchen. I couldn't believe their enthusiasm.

Later that day, when I had finally finished my presentation on mammals, I got a phone call from Seth saying I could come over at any time this weekend. He was in a really good mood as we talked. I guessed Leah had neglected him more than I had first expected. He told me, they might have a friend of the family come over on Saturday but that shouldn't stop me from coming over.

I smiled as I hung up the phone. It was good talking to Seth again. His cheery behaviour always made me feel welcome. I hoped I would also see Leah again. She wasn't like Angela, Jessica or even Bella. She was strong and had a mind of her own which sometimes wasn't such a good thing but I admired her no less. Ever since we were small we'd been best friends and even though we haven't seen each other in a long time I was certain we still were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter we will be meeting Paul ;) Hope you enjoy! Questions, wishes or remarks don't hesitate to review!**

* * *

Up until the weekend life went on as it always had. Exam season was coming up in a months and I had been learning everyday. Especially Algebra because I just didn't get it. I had stopped my tutoring, giving the children a few numbers they could call for a new tutor. One of them having been Angela who I could only recommend. Some parents hadn't taken it so well but there's nothing they could have done about it since they hadn't paid in advance or anything of the sort.

Bella had spent her lunch breaks with us throughout the week. Whatever it was that had bothered her the first day hence fourth, still didn't seem to have gone away. I hoped it wasn't anyone making fun of her. Gossip, which was mostly built out of lies to begin with, travelled very fast in a town as small as Forks. I doubted my own theory though since people may gossip but it isn't taken seriously by others, at least not in this town. Whatever the matter was, it was none of my business. If Bella needed any help I'm sure she knew how to get it without me interfering.

With that thought in mind I went over to my wardrobe to pick out some clothes before going into the bathroom to have a shower that would hopefully wake me up a little. I looked into the mirror before leaving the bathroom. I was a bit pale, though one didn't notice it that much because I had a small hint of a natural tan. I got it from my father. I knew that for sure since my mother is as pale as mozzarella.

Back in my room I made my bed, got my keys and handy and went downstairs. On my way down I looked to see if I had gotten any new messages. I had three text messages and one missed call. I opened the messages first. The first two were from Tyler, asking me if I had time at the weekend. The third was from Angela, telling me that Eric had asked her to the school dance. I smiled, answering the text 'That's great!' The missed call was also from Tyler. When I wanted to call him back the device didn't have enough money left. I sighed. I really needed to get myself a flat rate. I put my handy into the back pocket of my jeans. If it was important he would definitely call again.

In the kitchen I saw my mother sitting at the small two person table reading the newspaper and sipping at a cup of coffee. "Good morning." she said as I walked in. I nodded in return. "Are you going to Sue's today?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm going to go after breakfast." I answered while pouring cereal into a bowl. "Is it okay if I take the car?" I asked glancing over my shoulder to look at her. "Sure, I'm not working today." she answered.

My mother worked as a nurse at the hospital, which is also how she knew Sue. Her working hours changed every week which is why I either ride to school or find someone to drive me. So she could have the car. More often than not she had to work the night shift, meaning she went to sleep at around three in the afternoon. She loved her job nonetheless and that's what's important.

"I have enough money from tutoring, so I can finally buy the car I wanted." I mentioned as I put the milk back into the fridge after pouring it on my cereal. She smiled "That's wonderful, Sweety. Whenever you have time, we can go looking for one." I laughed at her excitement. She had always felt bad for not being able to lend me her car more often or buying me one herself. "Sure thing." I answered gleefully, leaning against the counter and eating my breakfast.

As I pulled in to the Clearwaters' driveway the sun started shining, an amazing sight to behold. To which a smile made it's way onto my face.

I parked the car and go out. While I was walking up to the front door it was opened and Seth's face appeared. "Hey." I called to him with a grin. He jogged over embracing me in a tight hug "I've missed you!" I laughed at his antics "I've missed you, too." He released me and we walked towards the house. "How have you been?" he asked, the huge grin never leaving his face. "Same old." I answered ruffling his hair "You've grown an awful lot." He jokingly pushed me away "Yeah! Now I can finally spit on your head." This made me laugh. I had always said he wasn't tall enough until he could spit on my head. I hadn't thought that day would come so soon.

Inside I greeted Sue and Harry who were sitting on the couch talking to each other. "Long time no see, Sophie." Harry said smiling "I was getting worried that we'd scared you away." I shook my head "That's impossible, Harry." He laughed "Are you challenging me?" I looked at him innocently "It's not a challenge if you don't even have a chance." He raised an eyebrow and said advised "Don't be so full of your self." With that the conversation ended.

I turned to Seth "Do you want to go out? It's pretty nice weather today." He considered it before answering "Sure. I'll just get my jacket." He left to get his jacket when someone entered the house.

I looked to my left to see it was Leah with a guy I didn't recognise. As soon as she spotted me she left his side and enveloped me in a hug, much like Seth had. "Hey! How are you?" she asked not letting go. "I'm good. How are you?" I asked in return. "Great." she said stepping back. I looked at the guy now standing next to her. He incredibly tall, had tanned skin and black hair. I found him to be slightly intimidating. "This is Sam, my boyfriend" Leah introduced him to me.

The look in her eyes as she said that revealed, she didn't just have a crush on him. It was more. I was a little unsure about them but so long as he didn't hurt her he was in my good graces.

When she didn't introduce me I said "Hey. I'm Sophie. A friend of the family." I held out my hand for him to shake. He took it saying "It's nice to meet you. I've actually heard quite a bit about you." I smiled "You, too. I hope it was nothing bad." I looked at Leah warningly, when I said the last part. "I couldn't say a single bad thing about you, Sophie. You should know that." she said defending herself. "Just making sure." I answered not completely convinced.

Seth came back with his jacket and nodded at the two in greeting. "You ready?" I asked. Before he could answer Sue said "Don't stay out too late. I don't want you to get a cold. It might seem nice outside, but it never is." I laughed "No worries. We'll be back before it gets dark. I promise." Seth looked at me and nodded towards the door, indicating that we could go. We said our goodbye's and were on our way.

"So," I started "what have you been up to lately?" He looked at me "The usual. Dad told me this really awesome story about our ancestors the other day." I laughed at his excitement. He was practically bouncing around like a yo-yo. "Oh yeah? Can I hear it?" I asked him. "Of course!" he exclaimed and proceeded to tell me the legend.

Apparently the Quileute's ancestors are wolves and they protected their land from the cold ones. I couldn't keep up because Seth was talking so fast, but if I wasn't mistaken he mentioned a sort of treaty between the two. I kept nodding, trying to understand everything. He came to an end a saying "it all supposedly exists even now." I watched him "Even now you Quileutes are protecting your land from the cold ones?"

"Exactly." He stated. I wasn't quite sure if that was true though. After all it was just a legend. "If you say so, Seth, who am I to deny it?" I told him truthfully. "You are no one." he said holding his head up high. I laughed, shaking my head.

We walked through La Push for a while, talking about anything we could think of. When we passed an ice cream parlour Seth stopped and asked "You want an ice cream?" I smiled at him "Yeah." We went over and looked at the different flavours deciding which to take. "I think I'll take Passion fruit" I stated after staring for a few seconds "How about you?" Seth didn't look at me "I think I'll take Stracciatella."

After each paying for our ice cream we wanted to head back to the house but it was raining. Instead we sat down in one of the booths waiting for the rain to stop. The only other people there, were the owner of the shop and a group of guys sitting in the back corner. My eyes travelled over each face to see if I recognised any of them.

One had blonde hair and was very pale, he didn't seem familiar. The second had black hair and was also very pale, I think he might be in my English class. The last had black hair and a tan that stood out clearly next to his two pale friends. He looked to be Quileute, he had the general features. He caught me staring and raised an eyebrow in a rude manor, pointing out that I should mind my own business. I couldn't stand guys like him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you have questions, wishes or remarks just review ;)**

* * *

After the rain had stopped, which had taken about an hour, we walked back to the house. Sue had been worried that we may have gotten wet but was relieved when Seth said we hadn't. Leah had invited me to eat with them which I accepted without hesitation. Sam had also stayed for dinner and I had gotten to know him better. In my opinion Leah and Sam suited each other. I hoped what they had would last. Leah deserved someone in her life who loved her.

Before I had left we made plans to go to the beach with Seth and Sam accompanying us. On my way home I stopped to by a money card for my handy and loaded it up as soon as I had gotten home. My mother had already been asleep when I had gotten there so I went strait to bed so I wouldn't same her up.

On Sunday I woke up to the sound of our telephone ringing. I forced myself to get out of bed and pick up the phone. As I was reaching for it the ringing stopped. I hated went that happened. Since I was awake I got dressed and walked downstairs to have breakfast. My mother was signed up for the early shift that morning meaning she had already left the house by five thirty.

While I was eating I looked through the books I had borrowed from the town's library and noticed that the return date had run out the day before. I looked at the clock above the door leading into the hallway. It was nearly ten thirty. The library would open in around half an hour and, if I wasn't mistaken, was open till six this afternoon. I finished eating lunch and did some of my homework before leaving at one to return the books.

Since I had had a late breakfast I opted to skip lunch. I entered the library after the lengthy walk to get there and waited in line for my turn. Behind the desk was a young woman with short blond hair. It suited her very well. I had often considered cutting my hair short enough that they wouldn't get tangled when the wind blew. I didn't think I would look that good though.

"Are these books to be returned?" She asked politely. "Yes." I said putting them on the counter. She scanned them. "Are you, Sophie Mathews?" she asked making sure she was in the right folder. "Yes." I answered again. I was fiddling with the hem of my top. "I'm sorry I'm returning them a day late. I've been a little stressed." I lied.

It amazed me that I could lie to someone's face without another thought. I used to think I was a bad child for doing it but I learnt to live with it and so far it hasn't caused me any further trouble. "No problem. At least you brought them back. If you hadn't we might have had to send a letter." she warned lightly. I nodded. "Well, if that's it, you're done. Have a nice day." she said with a small laugh before she turned to the next customer.

I walked through the bookshelves searching for a book I might want to read. There were a few interesting science fiction novels that I couldn't choose between. I reread the summary and went for the one without the romance. As much as I liked the extra genre, it wasn't speaking to me.

I took the book and walked over to the reading section, which was made up out of a bunch of individually placed tables surrounded by four comfortable chairs. Although it was the town's only library, there were rarely many people there. Unlike that day. There were nearly no seats left to decide between. Most tables were vacated by three people that were either talking or playing a card game.

The ones at which two people were sitting were quiet but the two people were sitting opposite each other meaning I would have to squeeze in between them making everyone at that table feel awkward. The only other option was the table located in the far corner at which a guy sat. Seeing that I had no other choice I walked over to the table, book in hand.

When I pulled out the chair the guy looked up at me and I recognized that it was the one I had seen the day before at the ice cream parlour. I tensed. Of all the people it could have been. I couldn't turn and walk away though since it would be rude and most likely very odd. I took a deep breath to calm my frustration and sat down, putting the book on the table. He chuckled and shook his head of shoulder length black hair. I raised an eyebrow at him, much like he had done the day before, but it went unnoticed. I slowly opened my book, still watching him. When he didn't make a move to say anything my eyes left his face and I started reading.

All of a sudden the table started shaking. I looked up and saw that the guy was erasing the notes he had taken prior. He looked annoyed. I didn't want him to catch me looking and get even angrier, so I searched for the sentence I had been reading. When he was done, he groaned and there was a pause of silence.

I was surprised when he asked "What are you reading?" I watched him cautiously before answering "'Killer of Enemies'." He stared at me "Is it good?" I looked at the book then back at him "I only just started reading. I'm not quite sure yet." He was about to say something else when there was a short quiet ring. "Sorry." I said, taking my phone out of my bag to see who had messaged me.

It was Tyler. I opened the message that read 'Hey. I called and texted you. Why aren't you answering?' I rolled my eyes. I wrote 'No more money.' and sent it. I put my handy on the table and looked back at the guy sitting across from me. He was watching me impatiently. Personally I thought he had no right to be impatient but I let it slip. We looked at each other in silence waiting for the other to say something.

Finally he offered "I'm Paul, by the way." It made me laugh lightly. I hadn't noticed that I didn't know his name. "I'm Sophie." I answered his unspoken question. He smiled. Something that suited him rather well. My handy rung again. I picked it up warily, not wanting to make Paul angry. I liked him much better when he wasn't. I looked to see what Tyler had answered 'I was going to ask if you want to hang out but seeing as it is already two thirty...' I rolled my eyes.

This was typical. He wasn't even trying to make this work any more. I wouldn't mind if he would at least show more interest in spending time with me. 'Oh well.' I wrote back. Bella had been right, why was I wasting my time with him?

I looked at Paul. His smile was long gone. "I'm sorry." I said again. "Is it your boyfriend or something." he asked jokingly. Though he did sound a little curious. "Yeah." I answered regretfully. His mouth formed a thin line. Without another word he picked up his pen and started writing again. I looked at him incredulously.

Before I could ask what had cause such a reaction someone appeared beside me. I looked to my right to see one of the middle school children I had been teaching for the past year. "Hello, Vanessa." I said "do you need something?" She glanced at Paul shyly and then back at me "I know you don't tutor any more but I wrote this small summary on Mozart and wanted to know if you could just look it over before I hand it in..." she trailed off. I looked over at Paul.

I doubt, me being occupied, would bother him this time considering he had ended our conversation. I smiled at Vanessa saying "Of course." I took the paper from her hands and read though it. There weren't many mistakes which made me very happy. My tutoring over the year had really helped her. I marked the things she would have to correct and gave the paper back to her. "It's written really well. Just look over it once more and it should be fine." I smiled at her one last time before she thanked me and went.

I turned to the book I had started reading more than half an hour ago and considered taking it home. I decided I would read a bit further before deciding. "What do you tutor?" Paul asked out of nowhere. I glanced at him "All sorts of different subjects." There was a pause during which he seemed to be contemplating something. "Why?" I eventually asked. He looked at me for a few moments before shrugging.

"Are you serious?" I questioned him on his reaction. He stared at his books, scratching the back of his head and sighed "I have this friend." He paused thinking of how to complete his sentence. I narrowed my eyes at that. "He needs help with some subjects." he finished and glanced at me. He wasn't telling the truth it was evident in the way he looked away while talking. Besides, nearly all sentences that begin with 'I have this friend', are bound to be lies.

I wasn't going to let him get away with it so easily though and tried prodding him by saying "That's not good. I hope he gets better grades in future." I smiled at him. His eyebrows furrowed. For a moment I thought he would drop it but it seemed important to him. "Would you help him?" he asked bluntly. I raised an eyebrow "I hardly know you. What makes you think I'll help your friend?" He took a deep breath "You seemed a nice enough person while talking to that girl before. I guess I was mistaken."

My shoulders dropped. The way he said it made him sound disappointed. I turned my head and looked out of the window to see it was raining. I rubbed my eyes and turned back towards him "Fine." He looked up in surprise. "I'll give you my number. Just call when you friend has time." I said with the emphasis on the word 'friend'. He grinned at me and handed me his pen and exercise book. Even though I might regret this, I was far too curious as to how this would turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Here's the next Chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

**If you have any questions, wishes or remarks don't hesitate to review! ;)**

* * *

The next day I rode to school by bike. It wasn't raining and I thought I would use the chance to do some exercise. Walking towards the others who were still standing by Tyler's car I saw that Bella wasn't with them. She was leaning against her own car listening to music. Even though she was holding one of the text books it didn't look like she was reading any of them.

I greeted my friends who welcomed me with either hugs or a nod. I ignored Tyler when he made to say something to me and instead walked over to Bella. She hadn't noticed I was there until I pulled out one of her earphones. She jumped but smiled at me when she saw who it was. "Hey." she said almost shyly. "Hey." I answered with a smile "How come you're not stood with the other guys?"

She glanced over her shoulder to the others. When she looked back at me she wore an apologetic expression "I need to learn some stuff for the lesson today." I raised an eyebrow at her. I couldn't believe she thought she could lie to me. "You sure?" I questioned her. She seemed to understand that her lie hadn't convinced me. "I'm sorry." she skipped answering my question and began to apologize making up all sorts of things such as it not being our fault and she had a lot on her mind.

"It's okay." I cut her off "No hard feelings. If you want to be on your own that's entirely your decision." I tried reassuring her that it was alright. She sighed and relaxed a little "I just need to think about some stuff. I didn't want you guys to feel as though I'm rejecting you or anything." I laughed at that.

I got the feeling that Bella didn't have much experience when it came to friends. She made such a big deal out of the situation. It made her appear vulnerable and small. Kind of like a lost puppy. "We don't." I smiled at her. She looked absolutely relieved after I said that. "We should get going. Lessons are about to start." I told her and walked towards the entrance of the building. Bella picked up her bag and followed suit.

Up until the lunch break I had only talked to Angela and Mike. Both conversations concerned Bella and if she was feeling well. I told both of them pretty much the same thing which was that she was fine but had a lot on her mine at the moment. Angela accepted my answered and changed the topic to the school dance.

In comparison to her Mike asked me if she was feeling well enough to go somewhere or if he should leave her alone for the day. Seeing as I didn't know where he drew the line between the different stages of feeling well I told him to find out for himself. He wasn't satisfied with my answer but didn't bother me with any more questions. I knew that Eric had fancied Bella for the first two or three days but it past fairly quickly. Mike on the other hand really seemed to like her. I didn't know how it would all turn out though I didn't think Bella returned his feelings or ever would.

We all sat at our usual table. I was between Bella and Jessica because they never really talked except if it was for social reasons. I looked around the room to find Tyler sitting with his friends as usual. We hadn't said a word to each other throughout the whole day. It was for the better since I wasn't quite sure how to approach the topic that was bound to come up.

"Did you guys hear about the attacks?" Bella asked me all of a sudden. I finished chewing my apple and swallowed it before replying "You mean the animal attacks?" She nodded. "Yeah. Apparently a man was attacked by some sort of animal the other day. He was killed within minutes." I retold what I had hear in the news yesterday. "My dad told me about it this morning." she said and a pause followed during which she seemed to be contemplating her next question. "What do you think could have done such a thing." she finally asked and glanced over her shoulder at the Cullen's table.

I mirrored her actions and looked at the people occupying the table. I noticed that Edward Cullen was missing. It was odd considering his siblings were there. There were days the Cullens didn't come to school. Mostly sunny days. But I never saw them separated besides when they had different lessons.

I looked back at Bella and said "I'm not sure. A bear of maybe some wolves?" It came out more like a question than an answer though. She nodded in thought. "Why do you ask?" I questioned her curiously. She looked at me with raised eyebrows as though I had could her doing something she wasn't allowed to do. "Just making small talk." she answered, shaking her head. I narrowed my eyes at her. There was more to it. I didn't ask her any more questions on the topic though.

After school I walked to my locker to take out the books I needed for learning. When I got there I was met by the sight of Angela. I hadn't expected her to be there since we hadn't made any plans. At least not that I could remember. "Hey, Angela." I smiled at her slightly unsure. "Hey." she smiled back. That was all she said. She just kept smiling at me. I hoped she wasn't expecting something from me.

"Is there a reason as to why you're here?" I asked. It sounded ruder than I had intended. She didn't seem offended though since she was still smiling when she said "I was wondering if you would like to go shopping. Just at a few things." I stared at her. She never asked me to go shopping. If she wanted to have a look around or even had her mind set on buying something she always asked Jessica. For one good reason. I didn't like shopping, I didn't exactly detest it either though. I went shopping for the soul purpose of buying something when I had to.

"Did you ask Jessica?" I questioned her. Angela nodded "She doesn't have time?" I raised an eyebrow "Why don't you just go another time then?" Angela looked at the floor "Well, actually I don't want to go with her." She watched me for my reaction. I just nodded as a sign for her to elaborate. "You know that she likes Mike and now that Mike is all over Bella she's in this awful mood all the time." she answered almost desperately when she noticed my sceptical expression. "Please." she tried with a pout. I kept staring at her but she didn't stop. Damn it. I rolled my eyes and sighed "Fine."

We had walked through Port Angeles for the majority of the last few hours, looking through different shops. Angela had tried on a few things and while she had gotten changed I started reading through some of the books I had taken with me. She hadn't even bought half of the things she had tried on, complaining that she didn't look good in them. In my opinion Angela was a very attractive person and I didn't know why she viewed herself in such a bad way but who didn't.

After Angela had finally agreed that she had bought enough clothes to last a lifetime, we decided to watch a film at the cinema. "How about the romance?" Angela asked "It has Leonardo Di Caprio in it." I scanned over the poster before shaking my head. Angela groaned "You pick one then." I looked at the science fiction movie a second time. "How about this one?" I asked pointing at the poster. "No way." Angela said immediately.

"I bet there's some romance in it somewhere." I tried to persuade her. "Yeah right and I bet Leo over there will win an Oscar this year." Angela replied. I was amazed how she could love the guy as much as she did but still joke about his lack of an Oscar. I thought he really deserved one for some of the films he starred in but it wasn't my choice to make. I just shrugged.

"You know what?" Angela asked and not waiting for my answer, which would have been a 'no' anyway, she said "I dragged you around all day. Let's watch the science fiction movie." I grinned at her "Are you serious?" This was something huge. I rarely saw Angela watch anything other than a romance. "Yes." she said "but only this once."

When the film was finished Angela drove me back to the school so I could ride my bike home. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she watched me get on my bike. "It's already dark." she pointed out, worried. "I'm going to be fine." I reassured her "I have a light and if anything should happen I'll call you" She nodded hesitantly "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." I nodded and smiled at her "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

When Angela was out of sight I took out my handy and switched it on, just in case someone called. I had phoned my mother before we had left that I would be home after dinner sometime and I saw she had left a message saying she had gone to work. There was one other message from an unknown number. I opened it and read: 'Hey. It's Paul.' That was all that he had written.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry it's a day late... I had a long weekend. **

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this Chapter! As usual, if you have any wishes or remarks just review ;)**

* * *

I had answered his text as soon as I had gotten back home. He wrote again nearly a whole week later. His texts had nothing to do with his friend or any type of help he needed. Which was obvious, seeing as there was no friend. I wanted him to admit it himself though. It would be much more amusing that way.

Throughout the week I had stayed clear of Tyler. I made sure not to be left alone with him at any time. Usually I wasn't a person to delay any sort of matter but when it came to relationships, this was my only experience. I didn't know how to end things with Tyler. I didn't want to give him the annoying 'I don't know where this relationship is going' or 'I get the feeling we're growing apart'.

Even though they were two very true things, when looking at our situation. It just always came across like an excuse. If he didn't pull himself together and break up with me though, I had no other choice. I would never admit it out loud, but deep down I was hoping we'd just forget we were ever in a relationship to start with. It wasn't that easy though. So, I decided to wait it out a little longer by hiding. As immature as it may sound.

The plans I had made to go to the beach with Leah were changed. Since it rained on Saturday and Sam didn't have time, we said we'd go on Sunday. With any luck it would have stopped raining by then.

It was Saturday morning and I had absolutely nothing to do. I didn't feel like doing anything either. I was lying on my bed with my arms spread out on either side of me. Staring up at my ceiling, I considered reading the book I had borrowed from my mother. I decided against it though, seeing as it was on my desk on the other side of the room. I sighed. Looking around my room lazily. I had painted it red at one point and it had been one of the worst decisions of my life.

The colour stung and made the room look tiny. That had been years ago. I shook my head at my own silly idea from back then. To think I had insisted on it being red, although everyone had told me to chose a different colour.

I heard my handy buzz on my pillow. I reached for it slowly, praying it was something interesting. I unlocked it and saw I had gotten a new text message. Opening it I found it was from Paul. We had written most of the day yesterday and I knew near to nothing about him. Heck, I didn't even know his last name. It amazed me to be quite honest.

I read his new text 'You like books, right?' I raised an eyebrow at my cell. He couldn't even say 'Hey' or anything at the beginning, could he? I smiled at that. I had figured out that he was very bold. He never used any polite phrases or niceties. He just cut straight to the chase which was unusual. Not unwelcome though, when one got used to it. It saved a lot of time, to be quite honest. As rude as it may come across. I just hoped for him that he didn't want to get into the marketing business, it wouldn't be easy.

'Yeah' I settled for as a reply. I was about to put down my handy when it buzzed again. That was fast. 'Do you know a book called To Kill A Mockingbird?' he asked. I thought about it for less than two seconds before answering 'Yes...' and as an after thought I added 'Why?' I waited a short moment for his reply. 'Could you tell me what it's about?' I had to laugh at his response.

I couldn't believe he was asking me such a thing. 'Let me guess: You need it for school?' I wrote back. When he replied with a 'Yes' I couldn't help but sigh. 'No' I sent back. I would help him and explain certain parts of the book to him if he needed it but I wouldn't simply tell him the story. 'Why not?' he asked and I could clearly imagine him getting angry at my bluntness. You get what you give, I thought with a smile. 'Because it's a good book. Believe it or not.' I answered. It took him longer to reply this time. Most likely trying to come up with some way of persuading me to tell him. When he did answer it was the exact opposite though. 'Fine!' was his reply. I felt a little guilty for having angered him but it flew by pretty quickly.

After our short conversation via text messaging, I decided to reread the book we had spoken of. It was inthe late evening that I finished it and like the first time I had found it to be a really beautiful, yet sad, story.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the alarm I had set. It was nine in the morning. The first thing I did was look outside. The Weather was quite decent. It wasn't raining and the few clouds scattered around the sky weren't grey. Seeing as it was nice enough to go to the beach. I had a shower and brushed my teeth, before searching for the volley ball I knew we had somewhere.

After about half an hour of looking, just before Leah called to tell me they were on their way, I found it at the back of a cupboard in the hallway. I had no idea who put it there, but there was a fifty percent chance that it had been me, so I didn't complain to my mother. One of my more rational moments.

Leah was outside my house about twenty minutes later and we left right after I had put my backpack in the boot. I greeted Sam, who was sitting in the drivers seat, when I got into the car and hugged Seth who was sitting next to me in the back.

The drive there didn't feel as long as it had taken. We had been listening to loud music all our way there and Leah and I sang to as many as we could while Seth and Sam partook in only few. It was fun being back together with Leah and Seth. Sam was very quiet and seemed polite though I couldn't make much more of him, yet. I hoped that would change after today. Leah saw something in him and me being her best friend should see it as well, or at the very least try.

"Don't forget the ball!" Seth shouted towards me as he ran along the beach. I smiled. It was amazing he had lasted the trip here cooped up in the car for as long as he had. I took my stuff out of the boot with Leah and we waited for Sam while he heaved out the basket containing some food and blankets. "Do you need some help carrying anything?" he asked as soon as he had locked the car. I shook my head and Leah neglected with a smile.

We walked towards where Seth had run. When I didn't see him anywhere though, I shouted to him. Seconds later he appeared from the inside forest that stretched along the entirety of the beach, only leaving space for the ocean and a small gap which lead towards the parking area. "What were you doing in there?" I asked him curiously. He smiled at me, holding up some branches he had collected "I got branches to mark the fields." I nodded in acceptance "Good idea." He puffed out his chest and smiled proudly "Thank you."

We walked to the middle of the beach and started laying out the branches. Sam came over to help us when he had finished unpacking the blankets, while Leah advised us how big to make the fields.

We admired the work we had done, before choosing the teams. "Seth and Sophie shouldn't be in a team. Their both small." Leah concluded "Hey!" Seth returned and said "That's not true." Sam laughed at his childish behaviour and ruffled Seth's hair saying "I'm sorry, Seth. But it is true." Seth huffed at Sam's comment and folded his arms over his chest.

Leah smiled at him "How about you and I team up and, Sophie, you go with Sam?" I shrugged indifferently "Sure. We'll take this field." I added and pointed at the left field. "Why?" Leah asked narrowing her eyes at me. "I don't know. If you want it take it. We'll take the other one." I answered. She looked unsure "No it's fine. You take that field." I smiled at her triumphantly "Okay." She took a few steps towards the right field with Seth and answered "Okay."

We looked at each other. I knew she thought I was pulling some sort of trick on her. It was just far too easy to make her feel insecure. As mean as it was. "Okay?" Sam asked slowly, when we didn't move. "Yeah." Seth replied for Leah and I. He stepped next to Leah and pulled her into their field by the elbow. Still smiling I walked into the left field. "I want to swap fields." Leah announced and walked into our field.

Sam rolled his eyes jokingly, Seth groaned and I laughed. After we had finally settled which field belonged to which team we took our positions and started playing. I hadn't noticed Sam had taken the ball with him until he started the game with a throw-in. It took some time but within the first few rounds we had gotten used to the game again. In the end Seth and Leah had beat us fair and square. I couldn't believe they had gotten so good. I had a feeling they had been practising. Sam had played pretty well himself but I couldn't keep up that easily.

Around noon we all ate the sandwiches Sue had made for us. I was sitting next to Leah and opposite Seth, nibbling on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, when I heard my handy buzz. I took it out thinking it may be my mother. I looked at the text. Tyler had sent it. It read 'We need to talk.' I shuddered at the thought, getting slightly nervous. As I considered what to answer, it buzzed again. I opened the message 'It's over!' I stared at my phone. That was it? I was a little uncertain as to what I should do next.

Another new message arrived from the same person 'That must have been the longest book I have ever read.' Now I was absolutely confused. I looked at the caller ID to make sure it was still Tyler I was writing to. When I read the name at the top of the cell I laughed and slapped my hand to my forehead. I looked up at the others that were now all looking at me with incredulous expressions. "You okay?' Leah questioned me. I nodded while still laughing at my own stupidity. She raised an eyebrow at me not believing a word I said. "Who are you writing with?" asked nodding at my handy. I caught my breath before answering "Paul."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! Here's the next Chapter! A huge 'thank you' for the rieviews you have sent so far! Keep them coming ;) **

**I hope to have the next Chapter out before the end of the weekend. We'll be seeing more of Paul soon!**

* * *

Through out the next weeks I had barely seen Leah and Seth. I had a lot to learn and whenever I did have time I spent it writing with Paul. He had asked me all sorts of questions about the book. Some were plain silly but others were so complex and made me think for such a long time it amazed me that anyone could come up with them.

Paul was full of surprises. He could be calm one moment and snap at you the very next and vice versa. There were times when he helped me with subjects I wasn't good at, something I would never have imagined in my wildest dreams. A prejudice I was embarrassed to admit. It showed that I didn't understand him and when I thought I finally did, he would prove me wrong. To me he was a complete mystery and seeing as I was a very curious person, I couldn't help but try and figure him out. Without luck.

At school on the other hand I had been very successful. Most of my exam results had been 'B''s. I even had a few 'A''s. All in all I don't think I could have been prouder of myself. I was sure I would never be this good again, so I sucked up every possible minute of it.

Angela and Eric had gotten pretty good grades, too. I never found out what Bella and Mike had but seeing as their behaviour didn't change in the slightest, I guessed they had achieved decent grades themselves. Jessica had gotten good grades throughout the year, though she didn't got over the 'D' she got in Spanish. I understood her the first two days but from the third day on it was just plain annoying. When the high of getting our results was over, about a week later, we all settled into our usual routine. Jessica's complaining having submerged as well.

It was a Wednesday. Outside it was pouring in such huge amounts, that I could practically see an evil grin on the cloud's non-existent faces. I was looking out of the grand windows while walking towards the cafeteria. Hopefully it would stop before school was over since I had ridden by bike.

"Hey, Sophie." I heard someone call over the crowd of students making their way towards the Mensa. I looked to where the voice had come from to see Tyler pushing his way over to me from the other end of the hall. I breathed in deeply and slowly walked towards him. As I was going in the direction of the flow I got to him much faster than he could have gotten to me.

He stood opposite me and clasped his hands around the straps of his bag. "Hey." I said. His eyes didn't meet mine. I bit my lip. It was now or never. As I was about to say something he opened his mouth to talk "I need to talk to you." I nodded in relief, hoping desperately that he saw thing the same way I did. "Yeah, me to." He glanced at me before saying "You go first." I raised an eyebrow. Well that backfired.

"No, you go ahead." I ushered him to talk. "No, no." he replied trying to put off what he had planned on saying, for as long as possible. We kept asking the other to speak first, the whole thing nearly turning into an argument, before I sighed "Please." It wasn't a question and he knew it. He rubbed the side of his head in thought.

"I wanted to talk about us." he trailed off at the end of the sentence. "Yes." I urged him to keep going. Something behind me seemed to interest him as he said the next words "I've been thinking and I think we should" he paused for a second "I think we should maybe break up." It sounded more like a question than his perspective on the matter.

Nevertheless I was relieved "Yeah. I think that'd be quite a good idea." I agreed. He looked at me surprised. I had to bite back a smile at how reassured he came across. "Really?" he asked a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "Yes." I repeated "I was going to suggest the same thing, actually." We looked at each other awkwardly, not sure how to proceed. I looked at the floor, then out of the window, before looking back at the floor.

"Well. I'm hungry." I finally said, inclining that I would go. He just nodded. I walked towards the cafeteria again, throwing a short glance over my shoulder at him. I had a huge smile on my face while walking through the hallways. It felt as though the weight of an entire elephant had been lifted off my shoulders. From then on I wouldn't have to worry about hurting his feelings.

After school it stopped raining, though it was sure to begin again. Looking around the parking lot I acknowledged that Edward Cullen had decided to show up again. He had been gone for nearly three whole weeks. It was insane, considering he looked as healthy as everyone else standing in the school lot. I was talking to Angela when I noticed his intense stare down with Bella. I raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Which obviously went unnoticed by both.

"What is it?" Angela asked fro beside me. I looked over at her "Hm?" Her eyes travelled around the parking lot in search of something. When she didn't find what she was looking for she asked me "What were you looking at? You seemed confused" I glanced at Edward and then at Bella before answering Angela's question "It's nothing." To reassure her I added "Thought I saw something."

She stared at me, trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. Knowing that she wouldn't find out the answer, not matter what I said, she gave up and changed the subject. "Are you already looking forward to our field-trip tomorrow?" she questioned excitedly. I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yeah. I just love staring at plants all day." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "Still better than sitting in classroom all day." she murmured.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. As I turned the screen on and opened the new message, I answered "Touché." The text was from Paul who had written 'I don't believe it.' I smiled. There had been near to no conversations between the two of us that didn't begin with him making a statement and thus me having to question him.

"Who is it?" Angela asked. I glanced at her before starting to type. "Just someone I know." I answered her and pressed 'send'. "Just someone you know." she repeated suggestively. I laughed at the thought she had put in my head. As though that would ever happen. I shook my head "Nothing like that." She was contemplating something "Never?" she asked pouting. I smiled at her expression.

Angela had always been against my relationship with Tyler since she had had a feeling it was never going to work. Something that also influenced my opinion of it, to be honest. When she noticed I wouldn't stop spending time with her because of it, she didn't mind as much any more. To say she was ecstatic about us breaking up would be an understatement nonetheless. "Ever." I stated dramatically, acting as if I was crying. She pushed me childishly. "Don't make fun of me." she jested, making me laugh once more.

All of a sudden I heard the screeching of tires. Our heads snapped around and we saw Tyler's truck slam into Bella's. Angela and I didn't hesitate even a second before running over to see if anyone was hurt. Once we were there, we saw Bella lying on the ground between the two cars. I saw someone in a grey jacket out of the corner of my eye fleeing the scene, which made no sense to me at all.

I cleared my thoughts and focused my attention back on Bella. "Let me help you." I told her and gave her a hand getting up. I looked over to Angela to see her already having called an ambulance and was now giving them the address of the school. Just next to her stood Mike who was trying to calm down Tyler that was still sitting in his truck, his window rolled down. I turned to Bella and looked her over for any injuries. I found her to be fine though. Not one scratch and not one bruise.

I looked at her astounded. "What?" she asked getting uncomfortable under my gaze. "Nothing." I shrugged "Besides the fact that you're unscratched after a car just slammed into you." She glanced at me but the kept her eyes on the floor. "I guess I was just lucky." she answered. I raised an eyebrow at her. What was with this girl and lying? I sighed. She wasn't going to tell me what had happened. Maybe that person I saw before had something to do with it.

The ambulance was there in the next few minutes to take Bella and Tyler to the hospital. No one else was aloud to drive with them so most of the students left when the ambulance drove away. I gave Angela a one-sided hug. "I hope they'll be alright." she said in a worried voice. I nodded. "I think they'll be fine. Bella you don't need to worry about anyway." I answered deep in my own thoughts. "What do you mean?" Angela asked me confused. I blinked. "Nothing." I looked at her "Come on. Let's get home before it starts raining again."


End file.
